Doctor Landa
Doctor Landa was a minor character who appeared in the episode Secret of the Andes. Doctor Landa helped to unthaw and reanimate an Incan priest who had been frozen and preserved in ice for 500 years. The man had been discovered in the Andes by Matt Trakker, his son Scott and their robot T-Bob while they were enjoying a skiing holiday. Cryogenic researcher Doctor Wolfsberg was in charge of the operation and Landu was present because of his knowledge of the Incan traditions and language. After their colleagues administering a blood transfusion and amino acid supplements, Wolfsberg ordered them to begin with the electrochemicals. This was the final process that managed to revivive the Indan. As soon as the man awoke, he was got up out of bed and kneeled down in front of T-Bob, who was present in the facility, wearing medical scrubs. Translating the Incan language, Landa explained that the Incan had just introduced himself as Tupaq and mistook the robot for Tamula, the Incan god of prosperity. Wolfsberg suggested it would be best if T-Bob played along. This would aid the priest in adapting to this new modern world. Tupaq explained that he had been searching for Tamula in the God's lofty home of the Andes. His sacred mission was to escort Tamula on apilgrimageto bless the holy city of Guatavita (also known as El Dorado, the lost city of gold). The Incan priest soon proved himself to be very intelligent and learned to speak English within two weeks after his recovery. He planned to continue his pilgrimage as soon as possible. Wolfsberg and Landa were part of the small group of men who joined him, together with the Trakkers and another medic. However, the priest did not deem them ready to walk in close proximity of Tamula, aka T-Bob, so they had to follow at a distance. Scott was allowed to remain next to T-Bob, but only after the robot told Tupaq that Scott was his 'favorite slave'. When Trakker received a message from Bruce Sato that V.E.N.O.M. agents had been spotted heading to South America, Trakker requested the M.A.S.K. Computer to select a team of M.A.S.K. operatives most suitable in rugged mountain terrain. Tupaq led the traveling party to the ruins of a city that once served as his humble home. From a hidden compartment inside a wall, he retrieved a gold tablet with which he summoned a giant eagle that he referred to as a "Keeper of Guatavita". At that moment, V.E.N.O.M. attacked in their flying vehicles Switchblade and Manta. All three of the medical men were startled by the dangerous turn of events and decided to flee back to Cusco, Pèru as quickly as they could. Shortly after this, Matt Trakker asked his son to bring the Golden Tablet to Landa in Cusco for further translation, but on his way there, another giant eagle took the tablet from Scott instead. Behind the Scenes *Doctor Landa was voiced by Doug Stone. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Doug Stone